Vicios ¿Contagiosos?
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: Se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, para ver de manera sorprendida a Anko, con un dango a medio comer, un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, mientras leía un libro, con el nombre de Icha, Icha Paradise.
1. ¿Anko lee Icha Icha paradise?

**Title: **Vicios ¿Contagiosos?  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Kakashi+Anko  
><strong>Tipo de relato:<strong> Drabble  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> Se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, para ver de manera sorprendida a Anko, con un dango a medio comer, un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, mientras leía un libro, con el nombre de Icha, Icha Paradise.

**.**

.

.

**¡Enjoy!**

.

.

.

**Vicios ¿Contagiosos?**

.

.

.

Dos pilas de papeles mal organizadas adornan su escritorio, una a cada lado, bolígrafos y pergaminos se encuentran tirados encima y alrededor del mismo y en medio, recargada sobre una cómoda silla, la dueña de tan desordenada estancia, una kunoichi de cabello lila oscuro, con un dango a medio comer en su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha sostenía un libro de portada naranja a la altura de sus ojos.

La joven llevaba unas cuantas horas así y es que el libro la tenía fascinada, había algunas cosas del mismo que le pensaba poner en práctica.

Morino, Ibiki, llamó repetida veces en tono moderado el nombre de Anko, para la cual tenia unos cuantos papeles, que ella debía revisar, firma, organizar y archivar para que estuviese listo para el próximo examen chuunin, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió levantarse de su confortable y organizada oficina para ir a buscarla.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su oficina, para ver de manera sorprendida a Anko, con un dango a medio comer, un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas aparecía y desaparecía al instante mientras leía un libro, con el nombre de Icha, Icha Paradise.

La imagen le pareció sumamente graciosa, a tal punto de que una carcajada se le escapó de la boca.

_¿Acaso Anko, se estaba juntando con Kakashi?_

.

.

.

**NA: **Sip, estoy enamorada de esta parejita, es tan cute y salvaje, que me imagino una gran cantidad de historia de ellos. tengo tres escritas en total, y ahora las estoy pasando a computadora, es que las escribo en un cuaderno y luego las paso.

Con respecto a la historia Anko pasa una gran cantidad de tiempo con Kakashi, algo debe de pegarsele _¿No?_

Gracias por leer.

_**PD: **_por cierto esto tiene un drabble de continuacion pero no se como subir continuacion aqui, alguien me lo explicaria despacito.


	2. ¿Por qué él?

**Dedicado a: **Isi-san y XeringSnake, por explicarme sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Vicios ¿Contagiosos?<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¡Enjoy!**

.

.

.

**¿Por qué él?**

.

.

.

¿Por qué él?¿Por qué no Sakura o Sai?¿Por qué justamente él?

Se detuvo frente al establecimiento, donde podía leer claramente el nombre del lugar "Dulce Sabor" y recordó las palabras de su sensei, al encomendarle tal misión.

—_Recuerda Naruto no los compres en "Dulcería Hanami" allí son un poco secos y no saben muy bien, tampoco en "Dulce Momento", suelen ser más crujientes de lo normal, iras específicamente a Dulce Sabor allí son perfectos. _

—_Pero…_

—_Anda, anda, date prisa aquí te espero. _

Entró al local y se dirigió justo a la barra Donde una mujer de joven aspecto, cabello negro y ojos marrones, esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro al próximo cliente.

—Buenas tardes, joven, bienvenido a Dulce Sabor, ¿Desea una mesa o su pedido es para llevar?

—Quiero dos unidades de dangos, para llevar por favor.

.

.

.

Saltaba de regresó al hospital, pese a que su sensei le había dicho que no lo hiciera, debido a que los movimientos bruscos, podían afectar la estructura de sus queridísimos acompañantes, notese el sarcasmo: los dangos.

Estaba cansado, deseaba llegar a casa y dormir, pero antes decidió ir a ver a Kakashi al hospital, ese fue su más tonto error, ya que el shinobi lo había puesto a hacer mandados, en cuanto le vio entrar.

¿Cómo es que Kakashi-sensei sabia de dangos? No, esa no es la pregunta, la correcta es…

_¿De cuando acá Kakashi-sensei comé dangos?_

**NA:** Gracias a todos por leer, bien respondere sus revienws, que me hacen mas feliz y me inspiran claro esta.

**narushizu4ever: **Gracias por leer y no solo el a ella, ella a el tambien.

**Isi-san: **Gracias por leer y si Narushizu te gano, el KakaAnko es mi segunda pareja favorita, gracias por explicarme. no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo, te hare una dedicatoria especial.

**Derama17: **Gracias a ti por leer y dejarme reviews.

**Natsumi Anko: **Hola paisana hermosa, gracias por leer, es que la inspiracion llega en cualquier momento y en nuestro pais la luz no esta cuando la inspiracion llega XD...

Gracias a todos por leer y si puede que exista una tercera parte. Lamentablemente Naruto fuie quien pago los platos rotos el dia de hoy**. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
